Image-capturing devices using image-capturing elements and light emitting elements are used in various apparatuses such as digital cameras, cellular phones, and the like, for example.
Examples of the image-capturing device include a device in which a light emitting diode (LED) element is placed close to a lens and a device which allows illumination light to be entered through an external optical fiber over a lens. However, the optical systems of these devices are complicated, thereby increasing the sizes of the devices and costs as systems.
On the other hand, there is an image-capturing device using an organic EL element as a light emitting element (Patent Document 1).